degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Tristan Friendship
The friendship between Dave Turner and Tristan Milligan began when the two boys landed the lead roles in Eli Goldsworthy's musical play Romeo and Jules, an alternate re-telling of Romeo and Juliet featuring two young gay male lovers. While Dave was initially apprehensive about the role, he was able to overcome his discomfort, and eventually warmed up to Tristan and his friends. Friendship history Overview The two are introduced in Got Your Money (1) when Dave found out Tristan was cast as his "Juliet," for Eli's play Romeo and Jules. They have hungout in groups both during and after the play, and both boys entered a talent contest for a chance to win a guest spot on West Drive. Season 12 In''' Got Your Money (1), Dave is seen kissing Alli, when Eli approaches them and introduces Dave to Tristan. He says that they will be working closely on the musical. Eli explains that Tristan is his Juliet. Later, Dave is seen practising with Tristan. Eli asks if he is OK, and Dave says he's just warming up, to which Tristan replies, "Warming up? We've been doing this scene for an hour." He says he's not sure he can do it because he isn't gay (adding "no offence" to Tristan). Later, Tristan is seen performing. Eli tells him that he can do the balcony scene once Tristan is done. Dave goes on stage and acts overly flamboyent, after about 2 lines in, Eli shouts for him to stop. He asks how it was, and Eli angrily says it was horrible. He says he can't do that, and Tristan agrees, saying, "Yeah, that was totally offensive." Dave says that wasn't trying to be offensive, but he was trying to be gay. Tristan says that wasn't "gay", and that it was a stereotype. Eli says he doesn't have to be over the top, just himself...a person in love. Later, Dave and Tristan are seen doing the play. Eli said he nailed it, Dave said he followed Eli's advice. In '''Sabotage (1), Dave, Tori, and Tristan take a break from rehearsing for Romeo and Jules to go to the mall and audition to win a guest role on their favourite show West Drive. In Scream (1), Tristan and Dave are rehearsing for the play, but Tristan holds back before each kiss scene. It isn't because he's uncomfortable kissing Dave, however, it's because he doesn't want his first kiss to be part of a play. In Scream (2), the play is successful and Dave and Tristan kiss for the first time. In Zombie (1), Tristan sees Dave at Drew's party and goes over to say hi, leaving Maya alone. Trivia *Both are friends with Tori Santamaria and Eli Goldsworthy. *They played the title roles in the play Romeo and Jules: Dave played Romeo while Tristan played Jules. *Both were nicknamed "gay" by Luke. *Both had crushes on teachers but only Tristan's turned into a relationship. *Dave is two years older than Tristan: Dave was born in 1996 while Tristan was born in 1998. Gallery Th degrassi s12 05075.jpg Uiyhiojk.jpg Uihuhio.jpg Uhjkl.jpg Zig corndog.png dave tris.jpg Gjhkkj.jpg 6456456456.jpg 5654645345.jpg 3454645674.jpg 456745646.jpg 456435646.jpg 54674435.jpg 54635345.jpg Degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg 837535.jpg Tumblr m8vr24CcQG1rbjx1lo1 500.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg Degrassi drama club!.jpg degrassi-tristan-season12-02.jpg 0290.jpg 0249.jpg 0144.jpg Huihiolk.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-4.jpg D r a m a.jpg Bow-tristan-eli-dave-.jpg Jijkl.jpg Jijkl.jpg Klko.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12